Behind the Hidden Face
by NatHimura15
Summary: Behind the Hidden Face is a tale based on the original plot-line of the Japanese anime: Rurouni Kenshin. It displays another point of view beyond those of the present characters, exposing the true feelings of the protagonists as well as others.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kenshin and Kaoru's First Meet**

Kenshin walked across the white sand on the beach, hot and burning under his feet. The sun shone from up high, brighter than he could have imagined. He felt the heat burn him more than he'd expected. The wind blew against his blood red hair lying before his forehead, and blew it to an extent where it smacked all around his face and cheeks.

He smiled at the sun, the wind, the sky, the sand, and everything surrounding him and he took his stroll along the beach he so much missed from his last visit. He kept his reverse blade sword hidden from the world that day, under his purple and white clothing, but he kept the handle tucked under his fingers. He was peaceful and delighted to hear the crash of the waves on the shore. He heard the soft murmur of the bystanders. He looked up and saw the eagles low, close against the shore water. They looked beautiful to him, how they flew freely across the ocean, alone without being bothered.

"Excuse me." He heard the voice of a woman bystander. He turned to see her face, which he found much more amusing than he'd expected. Yes, from his home town, she was what he hadn't seen in so long. He didn't even know her name, but he knew that she was special –a power he possessed very easily; he always could sense others-.

"May I help you?" Kenshin asked politely, shining a smile her way as he gawked at her amazing features. Her hair was very dark, and she had a very narrow nose, pointed at the tip, but beautiful anyhow. Her eyes were fascinating to stare at, and her lips looked as if they had never been pressed against any others. She smiled very politely as did I.

"Hello. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. If you don't mind my asking, what is your name, good sir?"

"No problem at all. My name is Kenshin Himura."

"So it's true." She seemed extremely aghast. "You're the Battosai."

Kaoru pulled out a wooden bokken before her facing Kenshin. Kenshin did not comprehend what the young woman wanted to see from him, but anyhow, he did not draw his reverse blade, instead he smiled at her respectfully.

"You are a mighty one, aren't you?" Kenshin asked, mostly amused.

"Draw your sword, Battosai! Fight me!" She shouted at him.

"I'm very sorry if you have mistaken me for another, Miss Kamiya. I do not intend to fight anybody, this is but a reverse blade sword, I am a wanderer, you see." He pulled out his sword and demonstrated to the young woman. She again fell in a trance, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"But you are the Battosai. There cannot be any other. You lie! You but have to reverse the blade on your sword, you are still the Battosai! Fight me!"

"I'm very sorry, Miss Kamiya." Kenshin hid his reverse blade in its casing and turned himself to where his back was facing her. "I have no intentions to ever reverse the blade on my sword, nor to fight you or anybody. I am but a wanderer, I am not a killer, that I'm not. I will be on my way."

Kenshin turned over the slightest bit to flash another smile at the still prepared to fight young woman. He turned over again and was on his way once more. He continued to enjoy of the lovely day. He suddenly feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly to realize it was still her, holding her perfected fighting stance still.

"Why aren't you fighting? I don't understand, Battosai."

"I much prefer you called me Kenshin. I informed you I am now but a harmless wanderer. I do not kill, Miss Kamiya, and I cannot take upon your invitation to a battle."

"But why not? I will not take no for an answer!" She yelled and propelled herself forward toward Kenshin. To her he seemed as if he hadn't more when she placed her first attack. When she landed to where she would've hit him, she realized the air was completely empty. She was in total surprise when she turned and saw him standing there, as if he hadn't moved.

"Please, Miss Kamiya, I do not intend to battle you anytime soon. Now I shall be on my way."

"Why are you being so kind? Is that some part of your plan to gain my slightest part of trust and abduct me then kill me later? Is it? Fight me now! Turn around a fight me now!"

"Miss Kamiya, I will not fight you. Please, do not try to make me do something I do not intend to do. I do not abduct people and I do not kill. I do not even intend to gain your trust and be your friend if you do not want me to, that I don't. Goodbye, Miss Kamiya."

She stood in the middle of the beach, alone and ready to attack. She watched him walk away, and slowly she lowered her wooden sword to where the tip was buried in the sand.

She watched him until he was out of sight. She just couldn't believe that Battosai the Manslayer did not attack when he was asked to.

_But the Battosai does not show mercy for anybody. Nobody. Why didn't ha attack? Why didn't he finish me off, or at least put up a descent fight? And now he goes by Kenshin Himura. Kenshin... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kenshin Himura…**

_Why didn't he attack? He's the Battosai. Battosai the Manslayer, that was him name. Was I mistaken? Was he not the Battosai? But, if he was not, why did he carry around a sword? He'd said it was a reverse-blade sword. Reverse blade, I'd seen it clearly, but that didn't fool a thing. All he needed to do was reverse the blade on his sword and he would be able to kill. But who said the back side of a sword couldn't kill?_

_A wanderer he said he was. But why would Battosai the Manslayer become a wanderer. Am I stupid to ask myself these questions? The Battosai refused my offer to a battle, claimed to be a wanderer, carried a reverse-blade sword…_

Kaoru removed herself from all of these repulsing tensions that surrounded her. She longed to know why Battosai the Manslayer had refused a fight. According to her sources, Battosai the Manslayer never refused a fight; he had always been a blood thirsty killer.

She looked around her into the empty dojo, where no students would train anymore. She was alone, as always, with nobody to share her thoughts with or to have an eloquent conversation with about the day or the weather. Kaoru was only sitting in the shadows of the small dojo, with no sunlight to complement the rather odd day of the week. She could remember him clearly, with his bright red hair tied low behind his back, and his white pale skin glimmering in the early beach sun. He wore his sword around his waist, tucked into a small piece of clothing wrapping around his waist. That sword, the reverse-blade sword he carried…

She closed her eyes to remember the picture of his deadly features more vividly. She remembered his shining ivory eyes against the rays of the sun, and his oh so soft looking lips as if they'd lay upon others before, but could not recall the feeling. His body was weakened, thin and looking as if was ready to break in two under his large clothing draping around him like a curtain. She opened her eyes, looking into the empty room in the dojo in which she sat. She let her eyelids fall heavily again to recall the rest of his details.

Yes, his hands looked strong –despite his weak body- and covered in blisters from the training with a sword. He was a swordsman, and there was no doubt about it, but, what kind of swordsman? The she remembered the most important detail she had traced along so many times it was too difficult to forget: his scar. The scar he wore across his cheek, it was shaped more like a cross, and it looked as if had been lying over his face for years.

She didn't want to remember it. The thought of it made her tremble, and the monument preserved in her mind produced a sense of insecurity. That scar was rather frightening to look at too long, and much too distressing to think about how it had been put over his face. But there was something about him that was unique in its own outline. The only thing Kaoru could think of was his kindness. For being known as a Battosai, he managed to save his image well enough as Kenshin Himura. Kenshin… The name he'd given himself sounded inimitable to Kaoru, she felt the name was simple and interesting, she'd liked it.

But, his scar wasn't the real purpose she could remember him so intensely, she realized when she dug farther into her thought. It was his smile, so warm despite the fact she had provoked him so sharply. He smiled even though he might have been burning of anger on the inside. No. he wasn't the Battosai, at least not anymore.

She wanted to meet him again, so that she could affirm he was no longer a killer. The day before, she requested a fight with the legendary Battosai, because he was dangerous and she wanted to prove herself. It was only human.

Kaoru opened her eyes and slowly made her way to stand on her feet. She strode out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the Akabeko downtown where Tae worked. She thought that maybe Tae could help. Once she arrived, she spotted Tae near the door with her hands covering her face.

Tae, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Miss Kaoru, I am so afraid." Tae said lifting her head to be able to see Kaoru.

"Afraid of what, Tae?"

"I just swore I saw the Battosai come in and out of my restaurant. Battosai the Manslayer, the legendary Manslayer just walked right through the Akabeko. Oh, Miss Kaoru, what will I do?"

"But Tae, what way did he go?"

Tae lifted her sight up again. "He went over there. Why do you ask?" She pointed over to the west side of the restaurant.

Kaoru didn't answer, instead she decided to run as fast as she could. If she ran maybe she could catch up with him, but it wouldn't be easy to find him.

After only two minutes of running she notices his bright red hair across the sidewalk from her. He strolled peacefully all on his own, his eyes fixed on the floor.

She crossed to reach him and she was right behind him.

_What do I do? What do I say? _

She laid her hand over his shoulder, unsure of herself. He stopped walking and slowly turned to see who it might be.

He smiled his warm smile with sent a chill down Kaoru's spine. "I see it's you. I hope you're not here to try and fight me again, that I do."

She looked straight into his kind eyes, glistening in the warm sun. This couldn't have been the Battosai, he was much to benign and goodhearted.

He interrupted her thoughts cordially. "Miss Kamiya, might you please tell me why you're urging so much to battle me?" He asked.

"The thing is, I felt the need to protect us all from Battosai the Manslayer, but, you don't seem dangerous enough to kill a fly…" She awkwardly said, waiting for his response.

"I see. But you are correct; I do not hurt others, that I don't. Is there anything else I can do for you before I continue on my way?"

"No, but, I would so much enjoy if you came to my dojo and tell me about yourself. I'd bet you have a very fascinating story to tell about your transformation, and it is becoming very lonely on my own…"

"You would invite a stranger into your home?"

"Well, I know your name, and most about your past, and if anything I can defend myself, but the entire reason why is to get to know you better."

Kenshin laughed at her now blood red cheeks. He found her much amusing. He didn't hesitate, and took up on her polite offer.

_The Batt… I mean, Kenshin has decided to come to the dojo. I will soon relieve all of his secrets and expose him for being the liar he is. There is no way that a killer such as the Battosai would ever give up assassinating others. It's only impossible for somebody as blood-thirsty as he. Then I shall take him out with my own skills, defeating him and making my home a safer place…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Something Unexpected**

They sat in the middle of the small room. Kaoru was uneasy having Kenshin sitting before her the way he was. It was only some feeling anybody would feel, sitting face to face with a killer. He, every once and a while, would contemplate her, watch her with his grateful gaze. Out of the nothingness, Kaoru felt the urge to smile back.

_No, I will not smile. This man does not deserve a smile. But why do I feel this sudden urge to hospitality? No, I want him gone! But look at him! How could I force him to leave? He seemed so innocent in his private little world. He noticed I was struggling with myself. Not good…_

"Miss Kamiya, what exactly would you like to know of me? I see you're trying so very hard to exert yourself into reading my every thought."

"I don't understand you, that's all. It's difficult reading you, Battosai."

"I see, and again, I'd much prefer if you addressed me as Kenshin."

"Will you just please tell me what you're thinking?"

"I gave up my days as a manslayer. I do not intend on ever killing another human soul as long as I walk this planet. I vowed to myself I would keep myself from the past, because it is the past. It is all a figment of my imagination, and I know I have too many sins that I cannot even begin to repent for, but I hold on the positives, now I can save those I would have otherwise killed in the past."

"You want to save those you would've otherwise killed in the past…" She seemed even more perplexed.

"That exactly, Miss Kamiya. Do you understand now why I decided not to fight you when you gave me the opportunity?"

"I see, but I still can't trust you!"

Kenshin smiled warmly, he knew that already, and was already waiting for her to admit it to herself. He knew she was fighting herself to find it in herself to understand his beliefs, but something inside of her held her back in place.

"I see there is nothing I can do to assure you I am not dangerous, so, "He stood, "I will be on my way."

She watched him walk out slowly. She hesitated, then spoke, "No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance, did I? Please, will you stay?"

"I'm afraid you honestly do not want me here. I will be going," He said with is back facing her.

"Please Kenshin, don't leave," She pleaded. She hadn't realized how unfair she was being until he finally decided to leave again.

He turned around, bewildered by her sudden change of attitude. He saw she shared a half smile, warm and inviting. She noticed, that although he didn't seem, he actually smiled with the delight in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you opportunity to explain yourself, and the truth is you honestly don't have to, especially to me. I want to make it up to you, Kenshin."

"Miss Kamiya, you do not have to make up anything. It is very normal for one to not be used to the thought of an original manslayer to have changed his ways."

"I see, but, I would still like for you to stay here in my home, until you decide to wander again. Please, it's the least I could do after the way I acted."

"That will not be necessary, Miss Kamiya. I will be on my way, but I thank you for your generous offer," He said, turning himself again.

"Do I have to beg for you to stay?" Kaoru asked, but this time Kenshin didn't turn.

_What will it take for him to stay? Must I beg? I don't understand him. I feel so bad for having treated him so unfairly. It wasn't fair for him._

"Please stay, at least, one night. The sun has already set, you won't be able to go far without having to stop somewhere, and I insist you stay."

"If that is what you please," He turned to see her.

_I guess one night won't hurt, but for her sake, I will stay as far possible. I will not disturb her unless she needs me to, and I will let her check up on me if she feels unsecure, I owe her at least that. _

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Come along, I will show you where you will stay."

Kaoru led him into another room, and as he followed, she would every once and a while take a peek back at him to make sure he was still there, since she could not hear the tapping of his feet on the wood. She'd figure that the legendary manslayer must have some pretty good agility, most likely that of a ghost.

When they entered, the room was empty but large. She turned to see him, another half smile on her face.

"The sheets and everything you'll need are in the cabinet over there," She pointed at a small cabinet elevated in the air against the wall. He smiled at her warmly and she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She then came down to her knees before his feet, still her head bowed and her eyes shut. Large chunks of hair fell before her eyes.

_I am guilty; I did not give him a chance. I shall beg for forgiveness. It is my duty._

"I beg you forgiveness, Mr. Himura. I did not intend to be so angry and defensive against you. I hope you do find it in your heart to forgive me."

Kenshin was displeased; he did not understand why she felt such guilt. He crouched down to her level and laid his hand over her head, then tucked the locks of hair out of her face. She was alarmed once she felt his warm hand over her, but she didn't move. He stood slowly, holding her hands in his, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Do not apologize. Never apologize to me. You did nothing wrong by my part, and I don't want you to feel badly for something that didn't even offend me. Please, be sure that I do not feel angry or sorrow, because in the end of the day, the way you acted was the only way that an intelligent person would."

Kenshin still held her hands in his, but he hadn't realized it just yet. Kaoru finally opened her eyes to see him, "Thank you, but I will be going now."

She quickly exited the room, shutting the slide door behind her. Kenshin had his hands in the air from when hers were still in them.

_Maybe she was only nervous. I feel she has begun to trust in me, but by tomorrow morning, I shall be gone. I shall be but only a figment of her imagination even before she is awake. I will be gone, and I will no longer be a burden on her shoulders. She feels guilty because of me, and no longer will that go on. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gone**

The next morning, just as Kenshin had promised himself, he awoke early in the morning. He had cleaned the space he had slept in, and he had gone through the trouble of washing them and hanging them to dry. He prepared himself to leave, which was easy since he carried nothing but the clothes on his back and his reverse-blade sword.

He didn't look back as he walked away from the calm dojo. He sensed she was still asleep, and he could see her in his mind, dreaming. He had left her a note, explaining his best regards and thanks for having permitted him to spend the night.

As he was on his way, he found himself only ten minutes away by foot, but Miss Kamiya would not be able to reach him on time. He knew she'd feel sad at first once she realized he had left, but then she would feel at peace again. But he would never forget her, Kaoru Kamiya.

She was only sixteen years old, yet she was mature, and she realized her mistakes pretty quickly, even though she hadn't made any. He saw her eyes so respectful and her long, black hair. And he saw her thin figure, so petite. He could see it now. By then she'd be awake, about to enter the room where Kenshin had spent the night. She looked wistful as she saw the empty room, morbid at the fact he had left.

Now he felt bad for having left without paying his thanks in person. But he continued on his way. He was walking through a small forest. He wandered looking down at his own feet, one always before the other. He thought of her most on his trail.

_I don't know her, but I feel guilt of having left her the way I did. Maybe I should've stayed to at least pay her my thanks in person instead of on paper. It was for the best, because otherwise, she would've continued to weigh on me hand and foot out of guilt. She felt bad for having treated me unfairly, but the truth was I respected her honesty. She felt under pressure when I was around, and I don't want to put anybody through that. I will stay once I feel I am wanted… _

Kenshin went on drowning in his thoughts until he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn, it just might have been footsteps from somebody who was there the whole time, but he just hadn't realized it. The person ran, so maybe the person wasn't there the whole time, he or she probably only caught up with him.

Suddenly the footsteps come closer, and the next thing he knew somebody had patted him on the shoulder.

_What's this?_

Kenshin turned over to see who this might be. He slowly realized it was Miss Kaoru. She looked wearied. She finally caught her breath.

"You left!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Good morning."

"Is that all you're going to say? Why did you leave?"

"I see you are awake. It's fairly early for you to be awake, isn't it?"

"I could ask you the exact same question, but, instead I'll ask you another. Why did you leave? I thought…"

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Miss Kamiya, but I agreed to one night only, you said, until I decide to wander again."

"I know what I said," She turned angrily, "but, you just shouldn't wander around like that. Behind other people's backs, what's wrong with you?"

Kenshin smiled, "I'm very sorry if I worried you. But, I did say I would wander again."

"Well I do not approve. Now, get back to the dojo!"

Kenshin was confused. Why would she want him to stay longer?

_She wants explanations, but, hadn't I already explained to her what I could? Maybe she wants more of me, a better answer; I guess she deserves that… _

Kenshin lowered his head, respectfully. He then went ahead of her back to where the dojo was. Kaoru was amazed at how she was able to convince him so easily.

_I don't want him to leave yet, and, I don't understand why. I don't want any more answers, and I don't need them either, I just want to know him. Something came over me once I realized he was gone, and it made me somewhat upset. Why don't I want him to leave? Why do I want to keep him around? All of this doesn't make sense…_

Still paralyzed in thought, Kaoru began to walk a few feet behind Kenshin. He didn't look back to see her because he knew she was there. He could hear her footsteps, her breathing, and the silent contracting of her joints…

Her sight sunk into his back. She followed him without saying a word until they arrived back at the dojo. He finally turned to see her. She looked into his eyes, a light velvet color, so warm and honest she could not resist but to gawk into them.

"Well then, what would you like to know? I assume this is the main idea of why you brought me back here." Kenshin said.

"Actually, that was not the reason. I already told you that you owe nobody any explanation. I only felt you need a place to stay instead of sleeping at the side of the road all of the time. I will not take no for an answer, so save your breath and accept the offer." Kaoru said turning herself.

"If that is what you please, Miss Kamiya."

"Yes, and, I would also like it if you stopped calling me that. My name is Kaoru."

"Of course, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed heavily and made her way into another room.

_I guess Miss Kaoru isn't so bad. I'm just glad he stayed and that he decided to address me as my own name, even though he just won't get off that "Miss" thing. _________________________________________________________________________________

_She looked at me very often, but I didn't mind it. She was goodhearted, I knew that immediately. But I still do not understand why she wants me to stay here in her home. Did she feel a need of hospitality? Or did she want to stay on my good side? I guess I'd figure it out sooner or later. But how long did she expect I stay?_

Kenshin again entered the room where he had spent the night before. He kept the sliding door wide open in case she wanted to keep an eye on him. He sat in the center of the room, meditating silently. He kept his distance for her, knowing it would make her more comfortable that way.

He concentrated on what he would do next. Would he leave the next morning despite what she had told him, or would he stay until he was unwelcome? It was confusing, since he had no idea why she wanted him to stay. Did she want company? Was she always alone?

_I guess I'll just have to ask her. Someday we must get to know each other better, why not now? It would be foolish to not ask her anything about herself._

Kaoru cleaned the rooms of the dojo. She ran around wiping the floor with white rags on her hands and feet. She passed by the room where Kenshin sat, and as he saw her he stood and walked over to the rim of the door.

"Would you like some help? It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

Kaoru paused, still on her hands and feet. She then stood with the rag in her hands and turned to see him standing under the door. She hesitated, "If you honestly do want to help out, there is a clothes bin over there. You can wash them and hang them to dry."

Kenshin looked at her and smiled, then turned the other way towards the basket of clothes. He carried it to the medium-sized wooden barrel at the back of the dojo. Kenshin put down the clothes and picked up the barrel in his arms and walked down to the local well. He filled it with water and came back to the dojo and began to wash the clothes and hang them on a line out in the sun. Once he had finished, he came back inside the dojo as he watched her wipe the floor in the room he'd spend the night in.

"I finished the laundry. If you'd like, I could finish this room for you."

"I'm almost finished, there's no need for that."

She stood straight on her feet and smiled at him. She looked tired, and it was already three in the afternoon.

"It seems we're done for the day. I will go and prepare dinner." Kaoru said.

"Allow me. Why don't you take a bath? You seem tired. I will prepare dinner."

"Oh… Thank you then." She bowed her head and made her way around him and into the bathroom.

Kenshin prepared dinner quickly before Kaoru was able to finish her bath. When she came inside the room Kenshin had set up for them to eat, she couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't expected him to be able to fix a descent meal for an animal.

"I guess I hadn't given you much credit, had I, Kenshin? You managed to pull off a pretty good looking meal."

"Thank you."

Kenshin came around a small table extremely close to the floor to the other side where Kaoru stood. He took her hand. A chill went down her spine as she felt his skin over hers again. He helped her kneel on the floor and then took his place on the other side. She watched him, the same exact way he watched her.

They then began to eat silently, until Kenshin decided he'd ask her some questions.

"How are you enjoying your meal, Miss Kaoru?"

"It is much better than I'd expected. Thank you, Kenshin. I honestly apologize for underestimating you as much as I have. I promise that will never happen again."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru smiled. They then suffered a long silence.

Kenshin decided to break the ice again. "Are you from this town, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, I am from this town."

"And how did you decide to open your own dojo at such a young age?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, I didn't open the dojo; my father did, before he died. He wanted to teach Japan the swordsmanship he had created best known as 'The sword that protects others'. Once my mother and father died, I became the heir of his work, me being their only child of course."

"I see. I'd bet this place if fairly popular to young swordsmen."

"Not at all, actually. They've stopped coming once they became bored with it. It wasn't enough for them to learn about a sword that defends others instead of killing them. Children these days seem as if they'd belong better in the Revolution. They just don't understand."

Kenshin saw she began to feel sad thinking about the failure to keep her father's business up and running. She bowed her head and her hair fell over her face.

"My father would've been able to keep this place filled, and I can't even manage one student. I want to please him wherever he is, but he probably sees me and won't even spit in my direction. I know he must be disgusted of me."

"Don't say that, Miss Kaoru. I'd bet your father is proud of you no matter what you do. If your father created a technique to protect others, he must have been a respectful man. I know he loves you even if you fail and, I think he'd rather you try to live your life first and later take up on this responsibility."

"I wouldn't know how to live my life after all of these years on my own, trying to take all responsibility on this dojo."

"Neither did I, but you have better chances than I do," Kenshin said.

_Poor Miss Kaoru, she hasn't learned how to live her life the way any regular teenager has. If only there were a way I could help after everything she's done for me in such very little time. But, I haven't even found a way to live my life the way I've hoped to. It is fairly difficult. _

Kenshin heard Miss Kaoru sob, and quickly he stood and sat by her side. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm repeatedly.

"Please do not cry, Miss Kaoru. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Don't promise me anything, Kenshin," She continued to cry.

Kenshin turned her to face him, but she didn't lift her head to see him. He held her tight in his arms, rubbing her back gently. She had her chin over his shoulder as she cried. Her tears fell down her cheeks and onto the fabric of his clothing. She tried drying them before they fell onto his clothes.

"Don't worry about that, forget the tears. You're alright, don't worry, I'm here."

Kaoru then began to realize that maybe Kenshin was not any ordinary man.

_How many men comfort people they barely know? He is extraordinary. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Attraction**

Kenshin still held her in his arms. She had finished crying, but she still sobbed. Kenshin wouldn't let her go until she'd ask him to. He rubbed her back gently and held her tight in his arms, so close it seemed as if they'd known each other for years. Finally she leaned away slowly. She then realized she'd been crying and in his arms for more than half an hour. He reached out and wiped away the tears still on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry for bursting like that. I think I held it in for too long," She said still sniffling silently.

"Would you please not apologize, for anything? You didn't do anything wrong. Everybody cries, and I decided I wanted to comfort you."

Kaoru stood, her head spun, and she felt uneasy. Kenshin stood and held her in place once she seemed unbalanced. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. It was easy for him to carry her, she was very light. She closed her eyes and clung to him once he put her down on the padded sheets on the floor.

_Don't leave me, Kenshin. I need you and I want you. How is it possible for me to want him with me when I met him just yesterday? Hello!!! Haven't any of my brain cells ever heard of love at first sight?!?! This is how it feels… Love… _

She held on to him so that he wouldn't leave. Kenshin sat her down on the floor and took her in his arms, hugging her again. His arms wound around her perfectly, as if they were always meant to be in that same exact position, in that same exact place.

He could smell the sweet aroma of her hair. He could feel the softness of her skin and the silk of her clothing. He could hear the very silent beating of her heart, and she could hear his. They would beat as one. She ran her fingers through his blood red, long hair, so smooth and silky. He then reached out to hold her face between his hands, so gently it caressed the skin covering her cheek bones and at the back of her neck. He slowly leaned back and looked into her eyes.

_She's beautiful, yet so young. I cannot. But sadly it's hard to resist. One kiss won't hurt, will it? _

Kenshin leaned in and pressed his strong and inviting lips over hers. The kiss was so passionate it seemed as if they had spent years as a couple. They fit as if they had been built for the other. Suddenly a river of thoughts came through Kenshin's mind:

_She's only nineteen! I'm twenty-eight! That's a whole nine years of a difference! I shouldn't even be doing this. She's too young, I'm too old. I need to stop and now. But, I can't. _

She began to feel his body. His neck, shoulders, arms, waist...

Kenshin finally found it in himself to stop. He leaned away and let his hands fall to the ground. He then stood quickly and turned away from her. She didn't understand.

"I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry I even thought of it."

"But… I wanted to. No, please come back."

"You're too young."

"Age doesn't make a difference. That felt right, please don't tell me you didn't feel it too. It felt so right to me; I don't want it to stop. Please…"

Kenshin didn't respond. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kenshin sat against the left wall near the door of Kaoru's room.

_I ruined it… Why did I do that? No. I had to. Nineteen… If only…_

Kenshin slept outside her door that night. He sat the whole night, his head against his left knee. In his right hand he clutched his sword, but his left hand fell flat against the ground until the next morning.

In the morning, Kaoru came out of her room ready for the awkwardness she'd face for the rest of the day. She was already dressed as she came slowly out of the room. She then noticed Kenshin still slept on the floor next to her door.

_He slept outside my door? Why? I shouldn't have pushed too hard._

She knelt down to where he was. It was nine in the morning, and she knew he'd wake any second. She waited until she saw him wake, and she placed her hand over his cheek.

"You were right about last night," She said, "I guess I am too young for you. Nine years is a long time, but hear this: I don't care. You shouldn't care either. I will never regret that kiss we had last night, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked up at her, his expression bewildered.

"I have one condition," Kenshin said.

"Anything."

"We take it slow. It's still wrong, but we can start something if we take our time. I honestly don't want to run into anything. You're still too young."

"What do you mean young? I'm almost twenty years old. I can hold off for a while I guess, but, too long is just meaningless."

Kenshin smiled. He knew she wasn't going to give up that easily. He took her face in his hands again and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"You make things so difficult, but, I guess I'll just have to live with it for now."

He kissed her cheek and stood up. He then held his hand out for her to take and helped her stand, then took her in his arms again, embracing her so close there was no space left in the open between them.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't lead her on, I honestly shouldn't do this. I really like her, don't take me wrong, but, I don't know. It feels right when I hold her in my arms, or when I kiss her, or even when I hold her hand, but, is that enough? I don't know her just yet. I need to get to know her, and I need her to understand that this doesn't necessarily mean we are a couple… I just don't want to hurt her; especially after all she's been through._

_Does he realize how much I like him? I hope he can see this. I want him to want me as much as I want him, but that might be difficult. He sees our age differences as something much too important, when I don't. He worries too much. Age is but a number, and to me we are about the same if you think about it. _

He finally let her go. She stood there, her hand over his shoulder, and she smiled at him. Kenshin ran his fingers through her ponytail.

"What shall we do today?" He asked. , still running his fingers through her hair, strand by strand.

"Well, we could go down to the town center."

"The let's get going."

He took her unexpectedly by the hand. He held it firmly and their fingers wound around each other.

As they walked to the town center, every bystander stared. They all never imagined a couple so odd looking to get along as well as they seemed to be. Kaoru every once and a while would look up at Kenshin and smile. She enjoyed of his company. They passed by the Akabeko, where Tae watched them walk by and fell in shock.

_Kaoru with the manslayer??? Battousai the Manslayer? What is she doing? _

Everybody gawked as they strolled by unbothered. They finally came to a stop when Kenshin heard an abnormal noise coming from the inside of a popular market. He let Kaoru's hand fall onto her side and walked in. She stayed outside as he came into the room where several men were standing.

One of the men was being held against the wall by another, his eyes narrowed upon Kenshin as he walked in. Another man lay on the floor unarmed. The other two men surrounded Kenshin. They both held swords out to attack, but Kenshin held his sword in his hand. Another man –who stood out the most to Kenshin-, was dressed in white. He wore a red bandanna around his head, and bandages around his torso. Also he wore a large, open, white jacket. He didn't carry any type of weapon, but he was prepared to fight with his fists.

"What do you want?" He asked, staring at Kenshin.

"Please, help me. He wants to kill me!" The man lying on the floor exclaimed.

Kenshin came closer to the man on the floor and held his hand out for him to take. Suddenly the one dressed in white came to Kenshin's side, his eyes full of hatred and anger. He punched the side of the arm Kenshin had extended for the man, and Kenshin took two steps back.

"Why are you here? This is none of your business!" He exclaimed.

"What business do you have on torturing these two men?" Kenshin asked. It seemed as if the blow the man had given him hadn't affected him at all.

"I am Sanosuke Sagara, better known as Zanza, and I am a fighter for hire. I was paid to kill these two men for unknown reasons, and that is what I intend to do. And anybody who threatens to get in my way will die along with them!"

Sanosuke came forward to fight Kenshin. He threw his first fist into the air aiming at Kenshin. At once, Kenshin had moved out of sight. He moved quicker than anybody would've ever expected, especially Sanosuke. He grew more in anger and threw another fist his way. This time, Kenshin decided not to dodge. He took Sanosuke's fist in his hand and without effort squeezed it until he heard a crunching sound. Sanosuke quickly retrieved his hand and held it in his other. He growled in anger and pain.

"What did you do?!"

"What I had to do. It's usually known to be defense."

Sanosuke threw his other fist in the air towards Kenshin's chest, but again Kenshin caught his fist and sprained it. Without even withdrawing his sword, it was already obvious who had won. The other three men in allies with Sanosuke threw themselves at Kenshin. Easily Kenshin was able to retrieve one of the man's swords. He left him unharmed and he turned the sword to where he was taking it by the blade. He knocked out all three men with only the handle, and dropped the sword onto the floor.

Sanosuke was standing in shock, still before Kenshin. He looked at him angrily, "You took out my men!"

"It would much be appreciated if you would leave, Sanosuke. You have already been defeated."

"I'm done with your little games!"

Again Sanosuke threw himself at Kenshin, still fighting with his broken or slightly sprained fists. He punched first with his right and then his left, but neither of them succeeded. Kenshin was in plain air once his Sanosuke had finished his attack. Easily Kenshin dropped over him, smashing him on the shoulder with but the sword's case. Sanosuke fell onto the floor, this time, completely defeated. The other man came up to Kenshin, still frightened.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much! You saved my brother's and my own life!" One of them said.

"Go on, get away from here."

The men ran off, and Kenshin tucked the sword inside its case under his clothing where they belonged. Sanosuke lay on the floor, motionless but still aware of everything around him. Kenshin did not say another word, but he turned and walked out of the market. Everybody stared, but he didn't mind. He again took Kaoru's and hand and walked away from the market with her.

"I'm so very sorry you had to see that, Miss Kaoru."

"But, Kenshin, that was simply amazing! I didn't know you were so good, and you didn't even have to withdraw your sword. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Return of Sanosuke Sagara**

The days passed. Kaoru and Kenshin seemed well. They spent their time together cleaning and cooking and taking long walks. Only three days after the incident at the market with Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru had understood another part of Kenshin she hadn't seen before. She now understood why he was always so nice and honest.

_Kenshin regrets having killed all of those people during the Revolution. Now he dedicates his time to saving those he can and defeating evil without killing it. If you ask me, that is the true work of the Messiah, having transformed a man so well…_

It was ten in the morning. Kenshin and Kaoru had prepared themselves to go out to the mountains that afternoon.

"Are we ready to go, Miss Kaoru?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it twice.

"I think so. Let's…" Kaoru paused as she heard a series of footsteps coming their way, and then the appearance of the man Kenshin had fought with three days earlier: Sanosuke Sagara.

Kenshin pulled himself before Kaoru, protecting her with his arms and body.

"I finally figured you out. You're Battousai the Manslayer, aren't you?" He asked as he came closer, only a few feet away from Kenshin. He had his hands in his pockets and he stood calm. He wasn't in a position to fight.

"Not anymore, I think you need a little more research, that you do. My name is Kenshin Himura."

"You deny being the Battousai?"

"No, I admit I was once a manslayer, but not anymore. I apologize for having ruined your fun the other day, but it was the right thing to do by my part."

"I guess that's pretty interesting. But, sadly, I'm not leaving until I have defeated you, and I will not show mercy this time. Prepare yourself, Battousai!" He exclaimed, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

Immediately, Kenshin noticed something different. Sanosuke pulled his hands to behind his back, where he unveiled a large weapon: a zanbatō. The zanbatō is a weapon usually used to smash and crush opponents, and is known to be the largest and heaviest sword created by mankind. Obviously, Sanosuke was serious; he honestly wanted to defeat the Battousai, once and for all.

He held the heavy and large weapon before him, to an extent where it was only inches away from Kenshin's face. Kenshin didn't understand how this man could handle such a heavy-weight weapon with such little effort, but he set his thoughts aside and clutched the handle on his reverse-blade.

"Are you ready to fight, Battousai?"

"Are you?" Kenshin backfired.

Now Sanosuke became more confident, and he chuckled. He lifted his zanbatō into the air before his head, "I'm always ready."

Finally the battle began when Sanosuke took the first strike. He, with all the force he had and agility he could find, let the giant sword fall. Kenshin was already out of sight the second the sword had hit the ground. Sanosuke had expected this of him, since the last time he had used this same technique to dodge his fists. Again he took the sword and swung it around him, knowing Kenshin was standing behind only inches behind him.

Again Kenshin shot himself up into the air. Sanosuke was already half-drained of his strength, but he managed to put himself through another attack, shooting to the side where Kenshin stood. Kenshin was out of sight. Sanosuke suddenly felt insecure of his attacks, and when he turned over to find Kenshin, he realized Kenshin was standing right at the tip of his own zanbatō. Kenshin finally drew his reverse-blade sword, with such agility it was almost impossible to predict his attack. He swung his sword to where it slammed into Sanosuke's back.

In that same instant Sanosuke dropped on his hands and knees. His zanbatō had fallen to the ground before him. He felt useless now that the Battousai had the upper hand in this fight. He heard the sharp sound of Kenshin's sword slipping into its case. He turned onto his back to see Kenshin. He looked down at Sanosuke, with no intentions of attacking.

"What are you doing? You can take me out right now, I'm unarmed. Just do it. What are you waiting for, Battousai?"

"I am no longer the Battousai, I will not kill you. Do you accept your defeat this time?"

Sanosuke didn't reply. He threw his head back, slamming it into the floor. His eyes slowly shut and he fell unconscious.

Kenshin then took the man over his shoulder and carried him into his own room. He set him down carefully.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru came to him, embracing him as tight as she could, "I was so scared for you. But, you too him out so easily. I'm so relieved you're alright."

"There is no need for you to ever worry, Miss Kaoru. Now, do you know any reliable doctors to come take a look at him?"

"Yes, I know one," She said.

Kaoru turned and quickly sent a search for the well-known Dr. Gensai. Finally when he arrived he did his best to help out the young man. When he had finished, he came outside and spoke to Kaoru and Kenshin. He had brought along his two grandchildren: Ayame and Suzume.

"Dr. Gensai, this is Kenshin Himura," Kaoru said, then Kenshin held out his hand and Dr. Gensai shook it.

"It is very nice to meet you, Dr. Gensai. We much appreciate your travel to help this young man," Kenshin said happily.

"It was no problem at all, and Ayame and Suzume love to travel with me, they've really started to get along with you, haven't they, Mr. Himura?"

Ayame and Suzume came to Kenshin's side and started to yank on his clothes, smiling up at him.

"Come on, let's go, Uncle Kenny!" Ayame said as she took Kenshin by the hand and pulled him out to play.

"Yeah, let's go Uncle Kenny!" Suzume repeated.

While Kenshin enjoyed himself entertaining Ayame and Suzume, Sanosuke had woken up. He lay on the floor still, looking up at the ceiling.

_How is it possible he could've dodged my zanbatō's attack so easily? It's impossible! Nobody has ever been able to escape any of my attacks. And is it true he is no longer the Battousai? Why didn't he finish me off when he had the chance? Has he honestly changed? The legendary Battousai refused to kill…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Journey Into The Past **

Everything had become quiet. Kaoru and Kenshin had taken Ayame and Suzume out for a walk up the mountains where they had planned to go that same morning. The girls had become very attached to Kenshin, and Kenshin enjoyed the company. Kenshin had always been very good with children, and Kaoru found it to be a very nurturing side of him.

Kenshin and Kaoru kept an eye on the girls as they played on the edge of the tall mountain.

"You're good with children, and I didn't know that about you. I guess there are things that we still haven't gotten to learn about the other, isn't there?" Kaoru asked, looking over at Kenshin who kept his attention on Ayame and Suzume.

Kenshin turned to see her, "There is, I suppose."

He smiled. His eyes were like the sun in Kaoru's prospective. She saw them glow every time she looked into them. He was so good-natured.

Kenshin led Kaoru to a large tree just at the top of the mountain. He found a spot where there was shade and he and Kaoru sat, looking down at the two girls playing in the grass. Kenshin looked at the young woman sitting next to him and smiled. Somehow, she brought him joy.

"What was it like? I mean, like to be in the Revolution. How did it feel? What things did you think about?" Kaoru asked, taking Kenshin by surprise.

"It was like war on the streets of Japan. It was nothing but death and blood and people pleading for help. The Revolution was a time where everybody had gone against the Government and everybody wanted to have their own way. Others only rebelled against the ones who went along with the new laws, and some even killed for no reason at all. That was me."

"You killed for no reason at all? It didn't have to do anything with the Government?" She asked, taking even more interest in the subject.

"Actually, I did have a reason, but nobody ever believed it. I still stand by it now. But, it's difficult."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, just remember this always, I will always believe you and trust in you. You can tell me anything."

"I know it already."

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him as he took his other hand and stroked her cheeks several times.

"My parents died when I was very young, and then I was raised by two women. One night they were murdered and before they died, they asked me to never fall in the hands of the Government, and to always live freely. Once I became old enough to differ myself from the laws placed, I began to rebel even more against them, since they went along with the same laws that killed my guardians. Later I found myself learning my sword technique, and found a way to defend myself with it and kill anybody who I saw following the laws placed."

"You did it to defend the title of the two women who rose to and died for you?"

"That's the reason exactly. It was not very smart of me, though. I later realized I was only killing their memory instead of preserving it in my heart, the way I should've done from the beginning."

Kaoru didn't speak since she couldn't find the words to say. She then just laid her head over the side of Kenshin's shoulder.

"You thought it was right, and in a way, you did find it in yourself to care for those who cared for you. And, at least, you went with what they wanted for you, and even today, you keep them in your memory. You gave them all they ever wanted for you, they wanted you to be able to live. Kenshin, you might have been wrong then, but what you're doing now is more than enough repentance."

Kenshin turned to see she had her eyes closed, and he kissed the very top of her head for so long it seemed an eternity. Suddenly, a small hummingbird flew upon Kaoru's hand, and made its way onto her finger. She lifted her hand in the air, observing the small piece of nature. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her gently, noticing how fond she was of life and nature. He looked at her so lovingly it seemed almost impossible for somebody to be loved as much as she was in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the continuation of Behind the Hidden Face. This time everything will take an unexpected turn and Kenshin will have to face a small portion of his past again. Enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews they really touch my heart every time I read them (They even made me cry –out of happiness of course- =D). -NatHimura15**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Past Returns **

The next morning Kenshin had woken up fairly early to prepare breakfast. Sanosuke had been staying at the dojo those last few days, still recovering from the strike he had received on his back by Kenshin's reverse-blade sword.

"How are we this morning?" Kenshin asked when he heard Kaoru come into the room.

"Tired."

Kenshin walked over to her side and kissed her on the cheek. He took her in his arms and carried her to the side of the table where he had set her plate.

Kaoru blinked several times to adjust to the light coming from outside. She then noticed the plate sitting before her and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"I'd do it anytime for you, but, now I'm going to go check on our guest."

Kenshin turned away and walked into the room Sanosuke was in. He was sitting in the middle of where he slept, looking puzzled. He looked up at Kenshin then looked down at the floor.

"I don't understand how it is I lost. I'm just going to give up and give you the props you deserve for having defeated me twice."

"I guess that's a good way to go. But Zanza…"

"Sanosuke, I'm not Zanza anymore. It's pointless fighting if there's somebody who can beat you. I guess it's pretty easy for you since you are pretty much invincible."

"Sanosuke, you do not have to let go of fighting because there might be somebody a little better than you. You're still very young, I'm almost thirty."

"I guess you're right… again. You honestly need to lay off that being right thing all the time for a while now that you're teaching me some new tricks. Think of me as your friend now, Battousai."

"I'd rather you call me Kenshin. And maybe you should think about getting better before you get yourself into anything too serious. Oh, and I forgot, I'm sorry for having taken it so hard on you the other day, I hadn't measured our strengths and I guess I took it a little tough on you," Kenshin said.

"Oh, these?" Sanosuke asked as he easily stood, "These are nothing. I was just pretty bummed you actually beat me with no effort, and left without a scratch."

"I see you're fairly strong. Any other person would probably be healing for days; you managed only a little while."

"I guess that's just how I am."

"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah, not right now. I'm going to head down to the _friendly_ river and wash off."

"Alright then, have fun."

"I intend to."

Sanosuke passed by Kenshin and out of the room. He walked by the room where Kaoru sat enjoying her meal and paused.

"You seem well," Kaoru said, smiling up at him.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I'll see you later, Missy."

As Sanosuke left, Kenshin came back into the room where Kaoru sat. She looked up at him, and then she stood and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It seems we've found ourselves a new friend. Sanosuke has given up being Zanza and has changed his ways."

"I guess he just wasn't used to losing and he found something bigger than to be the best."

"I sure hope so. How was your breakfast?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"It was amazingly delicious. Thank you, it was really very nice of you, Kenshin. But, did _you_ eat?"

"One gets pretty full when you _taste_ the food too often."

Kaoru laughed as Kenshin came closer and kissed the very top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, stealing the hair tie she had in it and wrapping it around his wrist.

"I will be hanging on to this until I get back. I hope you don't miss it too much."

"All I will be missing is you."

Kenshin once more ran his fingers through her loose hair, taking every strand and twirling it around his fingers.

"I will be back soon, but until now you'll just have to be a good girl and wait for me. I expect Dr. Gensai will be coming soon, so you will have company, and Sanosuke won't take long."

"Don't worry about me; I'm just going to clean today. Dust is my enemy today and the broom is my friend, I have all the company I need."

"Good luck," He said then kissed her lips repeatedly.

Kenshin had left Kaoru a little after their conversation. He had waited for Sanosuke to return so that Kaoru wouldn't have been left alone. He walked calmly down the crowded streets, looking around him to see the unfamiliar faces that walked by him. Suddenly he felt insecure once he realized the weight of a pair of constant eyes over him. He turned to see the glare of a man hidden behind the shadows of a tall, wide kiosk. Kenshin then continued walking, ignoring the pair of eyes burning into his back.

Kenshin then continued on his way, and he turned into a small alley where there were no others walking in. He paused and turned to face the man he had seen only a few moments ago, hidden behind the booth.

"Battousai, I see we meet again."

_I know that voice. It is as familiar as if I'd heard it yesterday. I just cannot recognize his face in these shadows. _

You have no idea who I am, do you? I'll make it easier on you," Suddenly he pulled his sword out of its case and pulled it before him so that Kenshin could see. A reverse-blade sword. He then walked out of the shadows so that Kenshin could see him more clearly.

"Why are you here?"

"Am I wrong for wanting to surprise my stupid apprentice?"

"I guess not. Will you be coming along?" Kenshin asked.

"Where are we headed?" He asked.

"The market, river and back to the dojo."

"Well, shouldn't we be on our way?"

Kenshin laughed as he began to lead the way. Hiko followed close to his side, flaunting his perfectness in the streets of Tokyo.

"So what are you doing out of Kyoto?"

"Only traveling, Kyoto is still my home. I just decided to visit my idiot apprentice before I was on my way again."

"I see your attitude hasn't changed one bit. You still have that same ego and the mouth to match."

"I see you haven't been working on that 'respect your master' lesson I'd been trying to teach you for years. You're still the same fool you were back then."

"Well, I guess some things just never change. What have you been doing in Kyoto lately?"

"Nothing much, preparing for whatever comes my way. But don't you ever think you'll ever be better than I am at swordsmanship. A master must always dominate his student."

"I wasn't planning on it, you can keep your title of the best and the rest of your life, and I don't have any intentions of being the next master."

"I never understood that about you, Kenshin. Why do you so much detest the thought of being the next master? Is it that bad a reputation for the legendary Battousai?"

"No, but I don't want the title. I have enough titles for now, thank you."

"Fine, I won't protest any longer."

Kenshin finished for the day, still catching up with his master. Hiko followed him around all day, asking Kenshin all he'd been doing and telling him about how he'd been living back at Kyoto. Kenshin seemed very interested in what his master was telling him. He told him about almost everything that had changed since Kenshin had left Kyoto long ago.

Finally Kenshin and Hiko returned to the dojo where Kaoru was just finishing cleaning. Kenshin came to her and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. He then took the ribbon he had stolen from her hair from around his wrist and returned it to her. She held it in her hands and smiled as she tied her hair again. Kenshin then turned to see his master.

"Kaoru, this is my master, Seijūrō Hiko. Master, this is Kaoru Kamiya."

"I see my idiot apprentice has finally found himself a descent girlfriend. Good work, Kenshin."

"It's nice to meet you. I've always wanted to meet Kenshin's master," Kaoru bowed.

"No need for that. I am not very important anyway. So, this is where you're staying now, eh, Kenshin?" Hiko asked as he took a quick look around. Kenshin and Kaoru followed.

"Pretty much. I met Kaoru just a few days ago."

"I see."

Out from the back of the dojo, Sanosuke walked in. He kept his hands tucked in his pockets as he made his way towards the rest of them.

"Sanosuke, this is my master Seijūrō Hiko. Master, this is Sanosuke Sagara."

"Sanosuke… The name has a nice ring to it," Hiko commented as he shook Sanosuke's hand.

"So you're Kenshin teacher. I guess this is pretty interesting," Sanosuke smirked.

Later that same night, they all enjoyed a nice dinner Kaoru had prepared. Hiko told Kaoru and Sanosuke stories about the Revolution as Kenshin kept quiet enjoying his food. Sanosuke seemed much more interested that the rest. He had always dreamed that somebody who was actually in all of the most important parts of the Revolution would tell him stories about it. He felt he was destined to know.

Hiko then interrupted the small conversation after dinner and pulled Kenshin out into the moonlight.

"Kenshin, as interesting as this has been, I did stop in Tokyo because I had a piece of information that needed to be passed by you. Kenshin, I realize this must be very difficult for you to answer, but, do you remember Tomoe?"

Kenshin paused, processing every little aspect he could remember, and then looked up at Hiko, "What about her?"

"She has returned."

Kenshin feel in shock. "What? How is that possible? She's dead. And even if she has come back, what does she want?"

"I saw her with my own eyes, Kenshin. And, she wants to find _you_."

**There we are. Another chapter, and this time I tried making it longer than all the others. Hopefully you are satisfied. I know it's pretty boring, but, what can I do? I think I might have a writer's block, but I'll try and snap out of it for my next update. Please review!!! -NatHimura15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tomoe Yukishiro **

The next morning Hiko had already left. He continued on his trail around the world visiting various different places before he returned back to Kyoto. Kenshin had woken fairly early to say goodbye to his master, but he stayed in his room, perplexed at the news Hiko had given him the night before. Tomoe Yukishiro had returned.

_How is this possible? She died, I mean, I should know, I'm the one who… But she's returned. What does she want with me? Is it really her? It's impossible for her to be alive. There is no way. But, if it might be her… Miss Kaoru… I think I might love her. Miss Kaoru has made me feel so alive. Yet, she is still so young. I would not want to be the reason for her grief; she's had too much sadness already. Oh, Miss Kaoru… If only you knew…_

Kenshin remained in his room through the whole morning. Finally, Kaoru and Sanosuke became worried and decided to come see him.

"Kenshin, what's the matter? You haven't come out all day. Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" Kaoru asked, kneeling at Kenshin's side.

"Of course not, Miss Kaoru, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what's the problem here, Kenshin. Is it that Hiko guy?" Sanosuke asked, standing at the foot of the door.

"No, Hiko didn't do anything wrong either."

"Well Kenshin, why are you so down? There must be some reason." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin stood and looked down at Kaoru, and then closed his eyes. "It is nothing I can't fix on my own. I'm going for a walk."

Kenshin then stormed past Sanosuke and left. Kaoru and Sanosuke felt puzzled. Sanosuke then came to Kaoru and held his hand out for hers. As he helped her stand, Kaoru looked up at him, still trying to figure out why Kenshin was so troubled.

"I don't understand. Something must have happened last night when Hiko pulled Kenshin away to talk." Kaoru said.

"Kenshin will tell us when he is ready. Maybe he just needs some time for himself. Seeing his master must have brought some old memories back, and maybe he just has to think some things over."

"I guess that might be the problem. I hope he's alright." Kaoru said. She then walked past Sanosuke and out the room.

_Kenshin will be fine. But I still wonder what could be bothering him so much. The Missy seems pretty worried, but there's nothing we can do if Kenshin doesn't tell us what's wrong._

_My sweet Tomoe, have you really returned? It has been so long since the last time I heard your voice or saw you face in the skies. But Tomoe, if you honestly have returned, answer me one question: Why have you returned? Tomoe, everything we have is in the past. I love Miss Kaoru now. I do. I do love Miss Kaoru. _

_I always hoped Tomoe would return to me. But I realize now that Tomoe is only a part of my past. I could never love her the way I did before. Tomoe will never be the one I love again, because now Miss Kaoru has that special place in my heart. I know that is what Tomoe would want._

Kaoru and Sanosuke had spent the rest of the day together. They went by the Akabeko to see Tae and they finished some chores that needed to be done. They hadn't seen Kenshin all day and Kaoru had begun to feel even more worried.

_I wonder what is wrong with Kenshin. He seemed so troubled when I last saw him. But why didn't he want to tell me what was bothering him? Maybe he doesn't like me the way that I thought, the way I like him, because he didn't feel comfortable enough to confide in me. Kenshin… If only you knew…_

The night came and Kenshin finally returned. He closed himself inside his room and continued to think.

_Tomoe was the love of my life. She was always there for me, even knowing what I was then. She always knew how to bring me back to my real self, but sometimes that's just not enough. She made my heart want more. She made me want her more when she touched me. When she spoke, it was like the angels singing a song. When she looked at me…_

_But Miss Kaoru… She is so young and so innocent. Miss Kaoru always knows the right things to say, but I barely know her. She makes me ache when I touch her, because it hurts me so much when I think about the mistakes I'm making. Every time I look at her, it pains me, because I know that this girl is so special and she doesn't deserve to even know a monster such as myself. She understands that my past is nothing I ever want to repeat, and that will not repeat as long as I live. She is so beautiful, but if only she was older than she is. This way I would not feel so guilty of everything that is going on. I need her to know this. She doesn't understand anything yet. _

_I am caught between all of this. But, why am I conflicting myself so much? I'm not even sure if she has even returned. No, Hiko isn't that old to confuse anything he sees. He is a very sharp man; he knows what he sees when he sees it, plus, he was very sure of himself. I hate this so much. I don't want to hurt anybody, yet, it is so difficult not to hurt anybody. It's only a matter of time until this all begins. Should I just come clean to Miss Kaoru now? Or should I wait until everything develops itself? But what if Miss Kaoru feels upset when she figures out I didn't tell her myself? I don't want to hurt her, I honestly don't, but I don't believe there is any way to do anything without upsetting her. She deserves to be told the truth. _

_Why must everything be so difficult? Why must life always be so irritating and helpless? It's so difficult to make decisions that won't pierce another. I just want this to be over. I only wish that I had never met Miss Kaoru, because all of this will affect her most of all. She is so gentle; she won't be able to live a normal life with me around. I need to leave. No, I should've never come. This was all just a big mistake. I should be ashamed of myself of having believed that this could actually work. If only time could reverse itself. It's too late to go back now. _

"Kenshin," Kaoru knocked lightly over the glass pane of the sliding door, "can I come in?"

Kenshin stood and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it to see Kaoru looking straight into his eyes. She was positive there was something he wasn't telling her. Kenshin looked down at her, feeling so guilty.

He took her hands and pulled her farther into the room with his eyes closed. He caressed her cheek ever so lightly with the back of his hand. He then took his other hand and placed it on the back of her head and pulled her into his arms. Kaoru was tired of the suspense already and she slowly leaned away.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru."

"Will you please tell me what the problem is, Kenshin?"

Kenshin held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. He watched her sit on the clean floor, but he continued standing.

"There are various aspects of my past that you don't know about me." He sighed.

"I know, but I think I made it pretty clear I had no interest in any of them."

"Yes, but that is the problem. There is something in my past that may or may not have returned. Miss Kaoru, I do not want to hurt you." He said, kneeling on the floor before her and holding her hands in his.

"And I'm guessing this is what is bothering you. Kenshin, you can tell me anything."

"Her name is Tomoe Yukishiro."

"Oh, a woman. On the other hand, I don't think I want to know. Kenshin, if it's this important, please fix it before it becomes too much of a big deal. I honestly don't want to know if it's about a past relationship. If you want to cut this off, say it now." Kaoru's eyes began to water.

"No, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said as he came to hold her in his arms again. He kissed her forehead and her cheek repeatedly and tightened his embrace. "I don't want anybody else. Tomoe was somebody who I spent my time with in the past. She was there for me. But she means nothing anymore."

"Did you kiss her?" Kaoru asked as she pulled away from Kenshin.

"Yes I kissed her, but does that honestly matter?"

"If you kissed her, that means she meant more to you than just somebody who you spent your time with. If you kissed her, you must have loved her, or felt pity on her."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked.

"You pitied me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You kissed me, but after that, everything has changed. Every once and a while you act like you care, but other times you just feel guilt since you think you're taking advantage of me because of my age. Look into my eyes and tell me that's not true, Kenshin."

"That is true, Miss Kaoru. But don't ever think that I kissed you because I felt bad for you. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I look at you the way I do because I care, and I'm trying to tell you all of this because I don't want to hurt you and because I love you."

Kenshin was caught off guard the second he said what he did. He hadn't expected that part to slip out of his mouth. But he didn't regret it. He knew this was the truth. He knew that he loved her.

_He said he loves me. He must be lying, it's not true. I don't believe him. But why would he say such a thing? I don't understand. I am so confused right now… _

"Miss Kaoru, did you hear what I said?"

Kaoru turned her head. She needed to think about it.

"I said I love you. I meant what I said, Miss Kaoru. And I'll say it again if you want."

"Don't say it again." Kaoru cut him off.

"Why not? I love you."

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed as she jumped onto her feet. "You don't mean it!"

"Of course I do. Why don't you believe me? Is it something I said?"

"You can't love me. You love her. That's the only reason you're telling me about her. It's true you're torn on this. You don't know what to do. You came to tell me, trying to avoid hurting me, because you want to say you're leaving again to find her. It's true, I know."

"I'm telling you about Tomoe because I thought you should know. I'm not going to look for her; chances are she'll come looking for me. I didn't want her to show up here and that all of this becomes worse. I know you would've been angry if she came here and I hadn't told you when I already knew. This is why it was difficult for me.

"I thought about it over and over, but there was no way that I could not hurt you. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you, because I know you don't deserve that. Please understand I was only trying to do what was best for you."

"Kenshin, if you were so troubled, you should've come to me. You should've told me the second you knew so that we could talk this over together. But don't try finding ways to dodge hurting my feelings. That's such a burden to keep."

"I hope you're not upset." Kenshin said as he stood beside her.

"I guess I'm not mad at you. If you went through all that trouble for me, it just shows you care."

"Well I guess I didn't do such a great job. It should've meant that I more than care. I love you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said as he touched her cheek with the back side of his hand.

Kaoru turned to see him and tucked a few strands of his long hair out of his face. "I love you too, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled as he traces the outer lining of her lips with the tip of his finger. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kaoru fell under Kenshin's spell. He did want her. He did love her. He wasn't lying. She knew.

He pulled her so close there was no space between them. He held her so tight she could barely breathe. He kissed her so passionately she couldn't feel her lips anymore. She shook in his arms. She had never felt this way before. She couldn't remember the last time someone loved her like this. There was something so special about all that was happening that there was no way to explain it.

Kenshin finally loosened himself. He then slowly leaned away and they both gasped for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. They were face to face again. Kenshin looked down at her so lovingly it brought tears to her eyes. Kenshin caught her tear with his lips and then kissed her forehead.

"You are beautiful. I promise everything will be fine. Nothing will take you away from me." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you. It would be impossible for me to leave you. It would hurt too much."

"That's so nice to hear. Kenshin, I do love you. I really do."

"I know… I know. I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru fell in shock and pulled herself away from Kenshin, smiling at him. He didn't understand.

"You called me Kaoru."

"I guess I did. I'm sorry."

"No! I like it. I love it. Say it again!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Kaoru…" He said awkwardly. "I love you, Kaoru."

**So sorry, I meant to update yesterday. It took me a while since I have a butt load going on right now and I wasn't sure about what to write anymore. I'm still trying to snap out of that 'writers block' and it's kind of hard. Hope you guys like it, in my opinion I think that last part with Kenshin and Kaoru was so sweet, considering everything that's going on. ^_^ **


End file.
